De moord op Kaiki Yoshimoto
De moord op Kaiki Yoshimoto was een moord die werd voltrokken in het keizerlijke paleis van Enbizaka. De moord en Het daaropvolgende gevecht is kenmerkend voor de Enbizakaanse politieke onrust medio-anarchie. De moord Kaiki Yoshimoto, geboren als Kaiki Kurokasa, was een Enbizakaans keizerlijk politicus, en officieel een lid van de krijgerskaste, de Bushi. Alhoewel hij meer een literair en artistiek begaafd persoon was. Hij stond op het hof bekend als uiterst beleefd, maar streng op de goede momenten, en uitstekend met het zwaard. Hij was een loyaal adviseur van keizer Heisei. Maar de voorman van de Senbonzakura, de jonge Kyomei Ryoma, was ook zo'n adviseur. Hij was een tactisch genie, en enorm loyaal aan de keizer, alsook gedreven. Maar hij was verschrikkelijk opvliegend, en had geen enkel respect voor het Enbizakaanse systeem. Op een bepaalde dag bereikte dit verschil tussen Kaiki en Kyomei hun hoogtepunt. Zij waren in een verhitte discussie over vuurwapens. Totdat Kyomei opsprong. Uw gebrek aan algemeen verstand is opvallend meneer Kaiki! Hierop verloor de meestal kalme Kaiki ook zijn kalmte, stond op en schreeuwde: Ik laat me niet de les lezen door een snotneus als jij! Zo een taalgebruik, en dat ook nog in het bijzijn van zijne majesteit! Wat een hoogmoed! Enbizaka's bestemming over haar eigen lot word belemmerd door alles wat met haar nutteloze tradities te maken heeft! We verdoen onze tijd, uwe majesteit, en zolang U de heer Kaiki's woorden boven de mijne licht, zullen verdorven types zoals Darcy of Petunia alleen in hun handen wrijven en lachen! '' Weer die hoogmoed jongen! Jij snapt niet, dat traditie niet het vereren van de as is, maar het brandend houden van de vlam! Ook vind ik het uiterst onbeleefd om als buitenlandse sympathisant bestempeld te worden!'' Uiteindelijk stuurde keizer de beiden weer terug naar hun kwartieren, maar Kyomei liep het paleis uit en richting de dojo van de Senbonzakura. Kaiki liep naar de paleistuinen om zijn hoofd te legen. Kyomei riep dat Kaiki persoonlijk verraad aan de keizer had gepleegd, en dat nu het moment was om hem uit de regering te verwijderen, om de keizer voor zijn slechte raad te beschermen. 6 Senbonzakura soldaten grepen naar het zwaard en volgden Kaiki naar de keizerlijke paleistuin. Hij wist namelijk dat Kaiki daar zou zitten. De twee monniken van Susano'oc die Kaiki had aangesteld om hem te bewaken bij de tuinpoort werden neergesabeld. Een Senbonzakuraman raakte gewond en moest achtergelaten worden. De overige 5 en Kyomei renden naar de vijver waar Kaiki zat te mediteren. Kaiki had dit al aan zien komen, trok zijn zwaard en wendde zich naar de zes. Twee aanvallers werden door Kaiki neergehaald, maar vervolgens planten twee andere en Kyomei hun zwaarden in hem, en hij stierf vrijwel direct. Kyomei en kompanen, ontdaan, lagen het zwaard in zijn hand en legden twee munten op zijn ogen. Zij salueerden, en renden weg. Een kamermeisje echter had de hele uitwisseling gezien, en rende naar de dichtsbijzijnde gardepost. De garde kon een Senbonzakura gewonde redden, en begonnen hem vervolgens te martelen, uit dit verhoor bleek, dat de meeste daders uit de Gaen clangebieden stamden, en dat ook Kyomei hierbij betrokken. Het begin van het conflict Toen de keizer hoorde van de dood van zijn vriend was hij diep bedroefd, en hij verwijderde Kyomei direct van zijn ministerpost, alhoewel ze wel hun status als grote clan behielden. Kanshitai Ranmaru, geboren als Kaiki Ranmaru, kon minder goed over de dood van zijn broer. Zijn clan was beheerder van de keizerlijke garde, en had dus voldoende slagkracht. Daarom beval hij een kleine groep befaamde Bushi uit de garde, om samen met hem de Senbonzakura een lesje te leren, ongeveer 300 man telden ze. Ze besloten om de ambtshuizen van de families Gaen en Kyomei in de as te leggen. Kyomei was vrij snel overmeesterd. Kyomei Nobuhide, de clanleider, schold zijn zoon uit toen hij bebloed thuiskwam, want hij wist precies wat dit betekende. De 300 van Kanshitai maakten een uitval uit de westingang van het keizerlijk paleis, waardoor ze direct in Kyomei gebied terecht kwamen. Op een kleine markt probeerden 50 Kyomei-huurlingen ze tegen te houden, maar de Bushi van Kanshitai sabelden er 4 neer, en de rest verdwenen in de nauwe steegjes van de wijk. Toen ze vervolgens de ambtswoning bereikten besloten de Bushi van Kyomei toch stand te houden, maar het was meer Kanshitai die hier geen zin in had. Hij stak het poorthuis in brand, waardoor 21 van zijn 47 Bushi al omkwamen, aangezien zij door puin waren ingesloten, toen de 300 Bushi van Kinshitai toen de binnenplaats bestormden, leverde Nobuhide een sterk gevecht, maar ging met zijn mannen onder. Ryoma wist te ontsnappen naar de Hitagi clan, waar hij nu nog steeds zijn hoofdkantoor houd. De woning in Kyomei gebied werd uitvoerig geplunderd. Vervolgens was het de missie van Kanshitai om Gaen te straffen, maar dit was lastig aangezien hier minimaal twee clans tussen zaten. Eerst trok de groep Bushi zich terug uit Kyomei gebied, en begaf zich naar Kanshitai gebied. De keizer was op de hoogte, maar was nog te bedroefd over de dood van Kaiki om dit te veroordelen. Escalatie Kanshitai marcheerde vervolgens richting de Kaiki clan, op hun steun rekenend. Maar op de straat waar de grens naar hun clangebied licht, werden ze door Kaiki Yoshimoto's dochter, Kaiki Gracia, opgewacht. (Zij had een Aglominische moeder.) Zij vertelde hem vanaf het paard dat haar vader geen conflict had gewild, en dat ze hem dus zouden escorteren naar het gebied van de Janai clan, die aan Gaen grensde, maar dat ze zeker niet zouden helpen. Zij reed vooraan de stoet, en had Kanshitai bijna van zijn plan afgepraat, maar hij was toch echt van mening dat de Senbonzakura sowieso te machtig werd, en daarom gestraft moest worden. Alhoewel Gracia conflict haatte, en haar vader ook, snapte zij dit. En besloot hem in elk geval te helpen om de grens bij Janai over te steken. Dit bleek achteraf sowieso niet al te lastig te zijn. De clanleider van Janai, Janai Furuko, gooide niet alleen zijn grenzen open, maar begon ook te prijzen over de grote verdiensten van Kanshitai en Gracia, hij had namelijk het nieuws al gehoord over wat er met de Kyomei was gebeurd. Toen hij de grens over was keerde Gracia terug naar huis, met de belofte dat dit het laatste conflict in Enbizaka zou zijn. De 200 van Kanshitai kwamen in de ambtswoning van Janai en aten hier. Janai bood hem en zijn mannen ook een slaapplek en een plaats in de hete bronnen aan, waarvan ze alleen de tweede optie accepteerden. Toen de Bushi zich opgefrist hadden en Janai nog 50 Bushi meegegeven had, berreide Kanshitai zich voor op de nachtaanval op Gaen. Rond middernacht staken de Bushi de straat over die de grens vormde met de Gaen clan, maar ze werden onaangenaam verrast. Op het plein voor de tempel die als ambtswoning diende voor de clanleider van de Gaen clan, Gaen Haruta, stonden rond de 400 Bushi en Ashigaru opgesteld met Gaen zelf vooraan, en met boogschutters op de straat gericht waar Kanshitai uitkwam. Toen zij loslieten vielen een hoop Bushi neergehaald, maar desalniettemin beval kanshitai de aanval. Een frontale charge werd uitgevoerd, en Kanshitai en Gaen raakten persoonlijk met elkaar in gevecht. Het gevecht was geweldig en aan beide kanten vielen er veel doden, maar door de elite soldaten die kanshitai had, was hij duidelijk in het voordeel. Wel opvallend was hoe de 25 Bushi van Janai weg waren gerend. Ongeveer na drie uren gevecht bleek waarom, een grote stoet van 200 ashigaru en 50 Bushi kwam richting het plein gelopen, met Janai aan de top. Dit was te veel voor kanshitai, en ze begonnen in paniek te raken door hun insluiting. Ze vochten wanhopig, totdat er uiteindelijk nog maar 50 Kanshitai Bushi stonden. Toen hoorden ze een hoorn in het noorden, en achter de Janai kwam ineens het leger van Gracia, de nobele 600 Bushi, uit de rook gerend die over de straat hing. Het hele Janai leger werd afgeslacht, maar Furuko wist te ontsnappen, en is later teruggekeerd als clanhoofd. Gaen wist dat dit zijn laatste uur was, en trok zich terug in de tempel, waar hij omgekomen is. Niemand weet zeker of dit gebeurde door het vuur of het zwaard van Kanshitai, dit blijft een legende. Het Kanshitai-Kaiki leger keerde terug richting paleis. Waar de keizer zijn hegemonie bevestigde. Hoe verging het... * Keizer Heisei regeerde tot vlak voor de grote oorlog, hij staat nog steeds bekend als het meest stabiel. * Kanshitai Ranmaru bleef gerecht en probeerde de keizerlijke eer hoog te houden, zelfs tijdens de burgeroorlogen. Hij is later met Kaiki Gracia getrouwd. Zij kregen 7 kinderen. * Kaiki Gracia was na dit conflict klaar met bloedvergieten, en ging voor ACCA werken. Zij schopte het tot lid van de raad van vijf, waar zij heel erg pushde voor criminaliteitspreventie. Zij trouwde na drie jaar bij ACCA met Kanshitai Ranmaru en werd huisvrouw. * Janai Furuko werd een schaduwfiguur in het keizerlijke paleis, en is praktisch door iedereen gehaald, maar toch lukt het hem praktisch altijd om uit alle benarde situaties te komen.